Assassin's Creed Unity: Un Nuevo Comienzo
by NoviceHarlequin367
Summary: No me quedaba nada, ni siquiera dolor o lastamia, desgracia tras desgracia me habían consumido por completo. Solo debía tomar un pequeño impulso para cruzar la linea entre la vida y la muerte, pero finalmente encontré una razón que me lleno de valor para empezar de nuevo y esa razón... era él. *Disclaimer: Assassin's Creed Unity y sus personajes son propiedad de Ubisoft.* OC Tessa


**Prólogo:**

 _ **París, Francia,**_

 _ **23 de noviembre de 1792**_

— ¿Como pude ser tan estúpida? –ella me mira, dolida e indignada–. Era obvio que no te olvidarías de esa templaría tan fácil. Pero te creí, Arno, sin pensarlo dos veces. _Quelle naïveté..._

— Tessa, no confundas esta situación. Déjame explicarte por favor, no te he traicionado. –Se muestra escéptica cuando le hablo y me hago frente a ella, entonces levanto su mentón con mi pulgar–. Ella es mi aliada en esta guerra, los dos tenemos el mismo objetivo, por eso debemos permanecer juntos.

— Bien... Ahora es más claro, pero eso no cambia lo que hiciste. Veo que eres tú quien no confía en mí, pero yo si lo hice, incondicionalmente. –Se aleja de mí, fulminándome con la mirada–. Y sabías muy bien que podías contar con migo, pero aún si no fue suficiente para ti toda la confianza que te entregue.

— Por favor no lo veas así. Lo único que quería era no ponerte en peligro. Nunca quise traicionarte.

— Pero lo hiciste. –ella se sienta junto a la ventana, mirando la lluvia y llorando–. Confié en ti a pesar de que un día me prometí nunca confiar en nadie. Como sea...

— Perdóname, por favor Tessa. Sabes que te amo.

— Y yo a ti, con todo mi corazón y te perdono por supuesto. –Exhalo profundamente y siento un gran alivio, que por desgracia desaparece de inmediato al escucharla–. Pero... Tienes que elegir ¿ella o yo?

— ¿Qué? –La pregunta me supera por completo.

— Lo pondré en otras palabras. –Su mirada cargada de frialdad me parte el corazón–. Solo puedes estar con una de las dos, debes decidir con quién.

— No responderé a eso, no es que este escogiendo mi objeto favorito o algo así. –Mi cerebro colapsa, como puede pedirme eso, es algo egoísta–. Lo último que quiero pensar es que estás chantajeándome.

— No me importa como lo veas... ¡Solo toma una decisión! No lo hagas más doloroso, por favor.

La miro con una expresión cargada de confusión, aun no entiendo cómo puede seguir viéndose tan hermosa a pesar de llevar el vestido sucio, el cabello revuelto y el rostro mojado en lágrimas y lluvia. Pero eso no es importante ahora, debo concentrarme y no puedo hacerlo o tal vez no quiero, solo para seguir evadiendo la realidad de este momento.

— ¡Responde! –me grita ella con los ojos rojos a causa de todas las lágrimas que ha dejado salir–. Te crees muy hombre porque eres un asesino, pues demuéstralo, ten valor y toma una decisión ahora mismo.

— ¿Decisión? –esto es extremista, nunca espere verla así... Ya no es ella. Me acerco e intento tomarla de las manos pero me evade bruscamente–. Por favor _ma vie_ no hagas esto.

— ¿Hacer que Arno? ¿Pedirte que elijas de una vez por todas? –El ambiente se ha vuelto muy tenso, ella se pasa las manos por el rostro con desesperación y tristeza en la mirada–. No soy de madera y ella tampoco, tenemos sentimientos por si no lo notas y no somos juguetes para que juegues con ellos.

— ¡Pues claro que no! ¡Nunca he...

— ¡Entonces elije! –Me interrumpe, con sus hermosos ojos delineados de lágrimas–. Te amo Arno, ella también y tú... Nos amas a ambas. Esto no puede seguir así.

— ¡Si _mon amour_ te amo! Y a ella... También, ha estado a mi lado desde mi niñez y es importante en mi vida tanto como tú. –La miro fijamente, expresándole toda mi sinceridad–. Pero el amor que siento por ti no es el mismo que siento por ella y menos ahora que me has abierto los ojos; por eso no tiene ningún sentido elegir.

— No te engañes Arno, tu codicia y egoísmo te hacen creer eso solo para no sentirte culpable. Pero nos amas a las dos y nos quieres a las dos, para ti. –ella comienza a llorar desconsoladamente–. _S'il vous plait_ ya no retrases más este suceso inevitable. Sólo, no digas nada, si me quieres por encima de ella quédate, de lo contrario... Por favor vete y no me busques nunca más.

Me acerco a ella, con la intención de tenerla entre mis brazos y demostrarle que la amo, pero al tiempo con miedo a que me rechace de nuevo por que un gran dolor me invade cada vez que lo hace. Pero no me evade, solo se queda inmóvil a la espera de mi tacto, llorando y lamentándose, totalmente destrozada por dentro. Y yo he hecho esto, ella ha sufrido mucho y solo he aumentado ese dolor cuándo ella ha acudido a mí para curarlo y le he fallado. Soy un fracaso, un egoísta, ella tiene razón y tal vez lo mejor sea alejarme, solo estoy haciéndole mal. Me detengo en seco, a solo unos centímetros de ella, tan cerca que siento su aroma a vainilla y lima, mi éxtasis, veo su cicatriz en la nuca y quiero besarla allí para demostrarle que nunca le dejare sola. Pero no puedo, sé que debo hacer y el dolor me invade por completo al ver la dura realidad. Doy un paso hacia atrás y otro, ella levanta el rostro y me mira, reflejando ahora solo desolación y amargura al darse cuenta de lo que haré. No puedo verla más así, me rompe el corazón y no soy capaz de mirarla a los ojos. Volteo y me acerco a la ventana, siento una lagrima correr por mi mejilla y otras más tras de ella.

— _Pardonnez-moi, mon amour._

Doy un salto por la ventana y comienzo a correr en medio de la tormenta, consumido completamente por la ira y la amargura. Escaló paredes y recorro techos, arrepintiéndome de lo irremediable y odiándome con todo mí ser. Lo siento mucho Tessa, espero que algún día me perdones, yo siempre te amaré y lo que hago, lo hago por tu bien. Me repito esto una y otra vez intentando aligerar mi dolor aunque sea totalmente inútil; por Dios, soy un idiota acabo de perder al amor de mi vida. Nunca más la veré, no sé cómo viviré sin ella, sin las sabias palabras que salían de sus cálidos labios, el carácter que reflejaba en sus hermosos ojos y las tiernas caricias cargadas de amor y deseo que me daban sus blancas y suaves manos. Necesito de coraje y mucha fuerza para no echarme atrás, voy tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no me percato de saltar bien y caigo en el lodo. Ni siquiera tengo la dignidad suficiente para levantarme del suelo, sin ella, ahora mi vida no tiene ninguna buena razón de ser. Entre ira y arrepentimiento me resigno a lo que lo que acaba de pasar. Finalmente he decidido, por favor Dios que haya sido lo correcto.

 ** _Glosario:_**  
 ** _*Quelle naïveté:_** _Que ingenua_  
 ** _*Mon amour:_** _Mi amor_  
 ** _*Ma vie:_** _mi vida_  
 ** _*S'il vous plait:_** _Por favor_  
 ** _*Pardonnez-moi, mon amour:_** _Perdóname, amor mío._

* * *

 ** _¡Buenas noches mis apreciadas lectoras y lectores¡_**

 ** _Espero que todas y todos estén muy bien. Well... pues aquí estoy yo con una nueva historia, estará basada en Assassin's Creed Unity como ya se han dado cuenta y la he enfocado más hacia el romance y el drama, pero claro las escenas de acción no van a faltar; no me perdonaría (se que ustedes tampoco lo harían) pasar por alto el narrar a nuestro siempre querido y muy apuesto francés en acción._**

 ** _Espero que disfruten la historia, la verdad hago todo lo posible porque sea muy completa al igual que coherente; por favor no duden en señalarme los errores que encuentren al igual que cualquier critica que tengan._**

 ** _¡Los quiero a todos, bye!_**


End file.
